Harry Potter and the Horcruxes
by whitewingedstallion
Summary: Harry starts his seventh year at Hogwarts?...Is there even a Hogwarts any more?...Harry and his friends continue a long and thrilling journey...PLEASE review guys...much appreciated...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Still Alive**

"…A baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest sorcerer of all time?" A dark-haired, hazel-eyed boy said slyly.

He gazed down with a look on his pale face of most disgust, and hatred. His lip curled and his eyes narrowed, he raised his wand ready to strike and the scenery changed quite rapidly. The dark black dungeon faded and the sky was now visible, but still dark as ebony. There were oddly no stars shining in the sky, no form of any visible life at all, except for a tall hooded figure leaning over another young man with charming emerald-green eyes, black-as-night hair that shined in the moonlight and an odd lightning-shaped scar marked across his forehead.

"Time to die Harry" spoke the figure. He raised his wand.

The boy on kneeling on the ground was in unbelievable pain. His head hurt like the dickens and he felt a sort of warmth come through him like a surge of boiling water. His scar felt it would explode any moment but he was not scared, he was not envious. In fact if anything, he felt a sort of pity for the man about to murder him; pity for the man before him that had ruined and tormented him his entire life. Because of this man, he had been forced to live with his despicable aunt and uncle for seventeen years. The boy with the lightning-shaped scar got up on his feet and faced the hooded man. The man in the dark green cloak once again raised his wand but again the scene changed. He was now seeing flashes. Flash, Cedric was dead. Flash, Sirius disappeared behind a veil. Flash, Dumbledore lay on the ground bleeding from the head.

A young man woke with a start. He sat up on the floor deciphering what he had just seen. His breathing was heavy and he was in a cold sweat. He swallowed, as he stared around the small green room.

His messy black hair, bright green eyes, and lightening scar on his forehead set him very much apart from everyone else. He was slightly skinnier than the average teenager; probably because from all the years he had lived at the Dursley's, and they had practically starved him to death. His panting had slowed down and he was more aware of where he was and his surroundings. His body was felt immensely hot but his face was cold as ice.

Harry searched the room with his eyes. There were cards from his birthday scattered on the table. Of course it was not his birthday quite yet, but he had gotten them ahead of time. Hedwig's cage was over on the window ledge, but Hedwig was not in it. Searching for dead things was her favorite thing to do at night. His school books, cauldrons, and suitcase were all pushed in a corner. There were two more suitcases there as well though.

But more important than every object surrounding him was the two figures, one lying on the floor beside Harry and the other on the bed. The one on the floor was wrapped loosely in a burgundy blanket and sprawled out snoring. The boy had messy red hair, and a few red freckles dotted his cheeks. With a loud grunt, the boy stirred and rolled over onto his side. On the bed however, all that was visible was a huge bush of brown curly hair. On top of the bed over to the corner lay a ginger cat. He was sleeping contently, but purring quite loud. His face twitched and he opened his eyes. With a huge yawn bearing his saber-like teeth, he picked himself up and went over to the person lying in the bed. The blankets were much neater and looked as though the person in the bed wasn't even breathing. He started sniffing the body's face and sneezed profusely. Harry looked around, his breathing back to normal, sweat-free. Another bird cage lay just beneath Hedwig's. It was much smaller, but clean all the same. Harry lifted his arms in the air stretching to the ceiling, and let out a huge yawn.

He suddenly got a huge jolt in his stomach as realism sunk in. He stood up rather hastily and looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. 'July 31' ; Harry's birthday.

Today would be the last day Harry would ever spend in the Dursley's home. He would leave here today in search of objects more powerful than anything else in the world. Harry knew what he had to do the moment Dumbledore had died; finish a long and tiring journey. Four of Voldemort's horcruxes were still out there, undestroyed, forgotten, hidden from prying eyes. As much as Harry would love for his journey to be over; for him to wake up and have it all have been a dream; to still have parents, but at the same time still know Ron and Hermione; he knew his life would never continue until Voldemort was gone. Harry knew what his future held.

Three letters addressed to Harry, Ron and Hermione lay on the bedside table. They had contained information about Hogwarts and its 'not-being-open-due-to-the-lack-of-safety-our-students-desperately-need-in-times-like-these.' 'Hogwarts would be sorely missed' thought Harry. Students would be better off staying with their families as much as possible, but what would Dumbledore have done? Harry felt his heart sink down into his stomach. Dumbledore; the greatest wizard of the time, at least Harry thought so.

Harry could still hear Dumbledore's voice telling him the prophecy ringing in his ears, "Neither can live while the other survives". Harry had grown immensely, not only physically, but mentally as well. He was a strong survivor; a hero of the time. Everyone's lives, everyone's future were in the hands of Harry. Everyone depended on him to defeat a legend; to kill Lord Voldemort. Something like this could not be easily forgotten and yet, Harry couldn't help but feel he wasn't ready. He had so much he had wanted to do; after all he was only seventeen. Harry now thought of this battle as his last chance for survival, but he held close to him the chance he might die; the chance that he could let down the whole of the wizarding world and humanity. Harry blinked. 'Why me?' he thought to himself. It was so much to handle, so much power. It was true he did indeed feel alone, but he had his friends with him; here at the Dursley's. They had been more than welcome to come. It was as if they thought it their duty; as if they owed it to Harry.

'This is not their journey, it's not even their business' he thought harshly. But he did feel very thankful, very happy to have company; to have friends there with him. He had to admit it was less lonely and at least this way he had someone to talk to.

Harry itched his head and looked over at the small window. The sun was coming up and it was a glorious shade of orange and pink. A nice chilling breeze flew through and hit Harry in the face completely waking him up. Just then, Hedwig had flown through and landed on ledge. She had come with no vermin this time, which Harry was sort of thankful for. She then flew over to her cage and started eating from her dish. Followed in behind her was Pigwidgeon. He fluttered and screeched joyfully, flying down to Ron and starting to nip his left ear.

"OI! What the bloody hell! Oh, it's you. Don't do that Pig, I was sleeping" Ron said rubbing his eyes and smiling over to Harry. "Good morning" Harry said smiling "Had a good nap then?" "Oh, you know, not bad. How long have you been awake for?" Ron said yawning, his eyes watery. He had orange pajamas with brooms flying on them. "Oh, just a few minutes before you" Harry replied.

He looked over at Hermione who was still sleeping cuddled in her blankets. "Umm…should we wake her?" Ron asked politely. "Better. We should leave soon." Harry said getting up and searching his closet for something to wear. He finally decided on a red t-shirt, and his nicest blue jeans. He figured that seeing as he was going on the longest trip of his life, he mid-as-well wear something that wouldn't wear out as fast as Dudley's hand-me-downs. Over those clothes however, he draped his robes over him and safely tucked away his wand. When Harry was done changing, he came out of the bathroom and then Ron followed after him.

By the time Ron came out he had a yellow and orange striped sweater and blue jeans on as well, and Hermione had wakened up. Her hair was perfectly brushed, but still had a little bit of bush to it. She was already ready; dressed from head to toe. She was now sitting on the end of the bed cross-legged reading a huge tattered old book reading 'Old and Powerful Spells Almost Forgotten'.

"Where'd you get that-" Ron started. "Professor McGonagall gave it to me right before we left last year. She said it would come in useful" Hermione gave them all a very serious look, but at the same time a look of helpfulness. "I've been reading it at night by the lamp when you two were sleeping." Hermione said.

"And I've been reading it when you two were outside necking" Harry said laughing. "Ron's face went burgundy as he smiled and Hermione returned to her book grinning. "Well I haven't read it at all. I don't know any good spells." Ron said changing the subject of necking. "Don't worry; we can scan through it while we start the journey." Hermione said finishing the conversation. "And how'd you get ready before me? You were sleeping when I left to get dressed." Ron looked at her oddly. Hermione sighed, "Magic Ronald… We're allowed to use magic out of school now remember?" "I know that" Ron shot back, but somehow Harry doubted he even remembered.

Harry forced a smile and patted Ron on the back. Hermione stared back down at the book flipped a few pages and shut it tight, packing it tightly away in her brown side bag that hung over her shoulder. "I'm bringing a few things. Just in case" She looked up at Harry who nodded and heaved a great sigh. "Well…" Harry walked over to Hedwig "I need you to go live with the Weasley family while I'm gone. Bring Pig with you as well." He knew she understood completely, but it was as if she didn't want him to go. Her amber eyes glowed and she nipped him softly as if saying goodbye and fluttered out the window. Pig followed her straight out the window as well. They disappeared into the clouds very quickly and Harry turned around to face Ron and Hermione.

There was silence until Hermione spoke up "Mrs. Weasley offered to take Crookshanks for me while we're gone as well." "Ok, we'll…Are we forgetting anything? Wands?" Harry asked them checking they all hand their weapons they would eventually need. They each pulled theirs out quickly and put them back in their pockets in their cloaks.

"Thanks again guys for doing this. You didn't have to but-" Harry started. –"We wanted to Harry. Besides, you're my best mate and we're practically brothers" Ron said grinning. "Yes Harry. We care about you too much and we're very stubborn to just let you go off and fight him alone." Hermione said, looking like she was fighting back huge tears. Harry nodded. There was a moment of silence. This would probably be the last time they could ever enjoy being together and be sort of, well…happy.

"And by the way Harry, Happy Birthday" Ron said significantly smiling. He looked over and Hermione was smiling, her eyes shining. Harry couldn't suppress his grin so he generously smiled back. "Well I guess it's time"…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: HOME AGAIN

Harry picked up his bag and Ron followed. Harry's was a nice navy-blue unlike Ron's which was a fury brownish-grey colour and looked like it was few-too-many years old. They wrapped it around their shoulders and left out the bedroom door. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way downstairs. Hermione had a timid look on her face, and Ron looked rather nervous as they made their way into the living room where Uncle Vernon and Dudley were sitting. Vernon was in his robe reading the newspaper. His bushy mustache twitched every time he came across something he thought to be of non-importance in the paper. Dudley's fat bottom was sitting on the recliner as he was staring absent mindedly at the television, not taking his beady eyes off. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen making breakfast. Her slim mouth pursed as she was frying the bacon and the eggs. The delightful smell was inviting, but the company; not so much.

Harry entered the living room a little further until it was impossible for Uncle Vernon to ignore his presence. Mr. Dursley looked up at his nephew, a look on his face of boredom. "I suppose your leaving now are you?" Vernon asked with not an actual sense of caring about his leave of absence. "Yes, we are…um…I suppose I won't see you again, so…goodbye." Harry turned to leave not expecting a response.

It felt like a very awkward moment, saying goodbye to them. He knew he had to give them some regard of him leaving, but he wasn't even sure how he should have done it. "…Good luck then…" Uncle Vernon grumbled out of the side of his mouth and returning back to his newspaper.

Harry turned around for a moment surprised at the fact that Vernon had wished him luck; wished that he should accomplish something; wished he defeat Lord Voldemort. Harry had never felt this way towards Uncle Vernon. It was a sort of awkward feeling; it wasn't love. It was more _gratitude. _For once in his life he felt sort of grateful to have lived with the Dursley's, but that moment surpassed quite quickly. "Um…thanks" Harry said lost for words. He turned back again and went to the hall towards the door and opened it.

Before he knew it they were standing on the step where seventeen years ago, Harry had been left, for the Dursley's to open the door the next morning and find a baby lying on their doorstep. They walked onto the sidewalk and began walking down the street. "So…Harry" Ron started, "Where are we going again? I know you wanted to go to the place where it all started for you…is that still the plan?" Harry had given it plenty of thought and decided on his first idea at the end of last year; to go to the place it all began; Godric's Hollow. Harry answered back "Yeah, like I said I have a feeling I should go there. It couldn't hurt right?" He finished. "Right" Hermione replied.

They walked down the alley way where Dudley and Harry were attacked bydementors almost a year ago.It was deserted and not a muggle in sight. "Ok, I think this is as good a place as any Hermione" Harry stopped and turned facing Hermione and Ron. Ron had a look of confusion on his face, "What are you guys talking about? Good place for what?" Harry smiled shaking his head at Ronald. Hermione had a look of pity on her face. They left Ron standing without an answer until Hermione spoke up, "Ron, I'm going to apparate us all to Godric's Hollow, or at least, as close as I can to it." "Oh, right. You passed your apparition test didn't you? Sorry…I mean I was kind of wondering how we were going to get there in the first place, but it never-" Ron was cut off. "Ok" Hermione started, "Ron get on my right and Harry you on my left. Hold on as tight as possible, ok? If I lose you I'll never hear the end of it." Hermione stood still until Ron and Harry grabbed tight hold of both her arms. Hermione stood for a minute or two, looking like she was doing some deep thinking. She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. Then without much warning Harry felt that odd feeling behind his navel, like he was being sucked inside out. He couldn't breath and his head felt dizzy, so he closed his eyes.

Before he knew it he was on solid ground again and the air felt rather cold but there was no breeze. It smelt like they were now in a wonderful orchard and Harry could hear the sound of running water not far off. Harry pried his eyes open and looked around vivaciously.

They were near a huge sparkling waterfall; the water beneath it lay a greenish-blue and there were giant boulders surrounding it. It smelt absolutely delightful when Harry had his eyes closed, but now that he had opened them, he felt (if it even possible) even more magnificent. Fresh dazzling water gleamed all around them; flowers of every kind sprang up out from the ground; and the forest of trees surrounding them as well were giant. They were absolutely huge. 'Magic' Harry thought, had to be the reason for it. There were lilies, daffodils, pink and red roses, petunias, tulips, morning glories, daisies and more; some Harry had never seen before. The Everest-green trees stood to the sky, but between them lay a pathway. "So…is this Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked hoping it was. "No, I don't think so. We might be a few ways away from where Godric's Hollow is. I didn't think it wise to pop in exactly where you lived" Hermione told him thoughtfully.

She let go off the two and started rummaging through her bag. She took out what looked like a compass, except it had weird gold markings around the sides of it. It was indeed a very impressive piece of silver, but did it work? "Godric's Hollow" Harry heard Hermione say. It all of a sudden had shown a bright blue and the little arrow in the compass pointed north-east. "Um…What is that Hermione?" Ron asked before Harry could. "It's a dealer's directional compass. I picked it up at Kangler's Odd Collectables years ago. I thought it was neat looking and thought I might need use of it…some day" She smiled. "Does it work?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course it works. I've used it on a few things, like if I ever got lost at school and had to find my class." She said now pocketing the compass. "It doesn't by any chance find objects, does it?" asked Harry again. Hermione laughed "Harry, it isn't going to be that easy to find them you know. I would have told you about it if it did. No it doesn't find objects unfortunately…it can't pinpoint small things like that, only places" She finished.

"So I guess we'll take this path down to the village I suppose…If that's where it leads to" Hermione said sternly. She was sort of looking around taking in her surroundings. They began walking slowly down the path. They noticed once they were in the forest however, the daylight faded away and it suddenly became a little darker, but not enough so that they couldn't see. They made their way through the branches and twigs inconveniently blocking their way until they came out into the open.

There was a huge sign up on two big blocks of wood reading 'Algona Park'. Hermione suddenly had a strange look on her face as she stared down at the ground. "What is it Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. "Huh? ...Oh, umm…nothing. It's nothing" She stuttered but then continued looking around. They turned around and found themselves on top of a hill where down in the valley laid a town. The green-shingled roof tops were all that was visible from where they were standing. The sun still shone as brightly as it did that morning and a warm breeze blew in their faces. A deep rumbling came from Ron's stomach and Hermione and Harry looked over at him. He forced a little grin, "Is it lunch time yet? I'm starving…I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday." "I'm surprised Aunt Petunia even fed us as much as she did. That's the best I've ever eaten with them" Harry told his friends truthfully. "Well come on, maybe there's a pub in town" Hermione replied walking off into town and Ron and Harry followed her.

The houses were made of beige stone and every door had an emerald-green door in front. To the right there was _'Grenades' the famous arch bar and breakfast_, (it looked quite elegant and welcoming)and right beside it was '_Crème Handfler's Candies', _(outside its store were huge bins and crates of some very nice delectable candies. There was a sign in the window reading _'No Pets'._) _and 'Fletcher's Grand Buys On Anything' _(it appeared very dumpy and cheap) He looked over to the left and saw _'Heller's Bar and Grill'_ (a delicious smell was coming from this place inviting anyone who walked by) and beside that '_Shelties Comfort Inn' _(it seemed like a very neat place indeed. 'A great place to stay for the night' Harry thought).There were people all around buying nics and nacs, children stuffing their faces with the most delicious-looking candies and chocolates. A sign read high above them _'GODRIC'S HOLLOW'_.There were so many little stores that Harry couldn't even name them all. There was a wonderful-looking book store '_Handles and Hobbs'_ with an old lady standing outside of it insisting people come in and have a look. '_Gangers and Bangers'_ was a trick and treat shop, and across the street was a huge building called '_Harlot Star Inn_'. Woman were buying fruits and vegetables from corner carts and groceries while talking amongst themselves happily, kids running emote chasing each other and playing games, some men were in the pubs drinking with their mates having a cheerful morning. This did indeed look like a wonderful town to grow up in, so it was hard to believe that something as horrible as what had happened to Harry was even possible. Everyone looked…_happy;_ Something Harry would have given anything to be feeling right now; with his parents at least. He was happy in the sense that he was in his home town and he had his best friends with him. He was looking around trying to find a sense of longing ness.As he kept eyeing around nothing was familiar to Harry, but he felt at home at last…

CHAPTER 3:


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx a lot loonygrl90 for helping me out on this chappy, I corected what needed correcting. Thanx for helping me out!...enjoy reading (the corrections) guys...

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Godric Gryffindor

"Come on, this place looks nice" Hermione said making her way towards _'Madam Stella's Pub' _right beside _'Harlot Star Inn'._ She opened the door for the two to enter first and they walked inside. There were rather a lot of younger people in here than older men and woman. It was a very nice place indeed and very neatly kept. There were nicely polished medals and trophies lining the walls and a rather young woman stood behind the bar calmly reading a magazine, flipping through its pages. She had blond hair down to her bosom, but her shin was very fair and pale, she also had bright blue- green eyes. She was rather pretty. "What can I get for these fine young gentlemen and the pretty miss?" She asked sweetly. Hermione blushed and smiled vaguely, and Ron kind of put his chest outwards a bit making himself look way macho. Harry just stood there smiling and said "Umm…three cola sodas please…and I'll have a burger with fries" he looked over to Hermione and Ron. "I'll have a chicken wrap" replied Hermione. "And I'll have your finest mull mead- "Hermione cut him off by shoving him in the stomach. "He'll have a cheeseburger with chips as well" Hermione told the lady. She smiled and gave them there orders after a few minutes time of waiting. She quickly filled up the jars with the foamy liquid and set it towards them.

They went and sat down after paying. Ron had never had soda before and said the bubbles kept squirting his eyes and going up his nose. He munched his meal down and was full in no time. Harry and Hermione took a while to eat theirs and then they left while saying thank-you to the woman. "Hope to see you again…Harry Potter" She waved smiling even more. Harry turned around with a look of shock on his face. Hermione shoved him out of the door hastily. "How'd she know my name? Are they….was she…Is she a witch?" Harry said a little loudly. "Harry! Shhhhh…I don't know how she knew your name, but you can't go around saying that wor-" Hermione stopped talking abruptly.

Harry didn't know what blocked him from seeing things when he first got to Godric's Hollow, but he and his friends had just realized they weren't the only witches and wizards there. Harry suddenly spotted a _'Flourish and Blotts'_ and next to that was a _'Zonko's' _and across the street was _'Best Buy Cauldrons'._ Little kids were playing exploding snap and chasing around pretending to be flying on their broomsticks. And it also, just came to their attention that some people were wearing wizarding robes. "Oh" Harry heard Hermione say quietly. "I just thought…you know, muggles…I thought this was a muggle-inhabited place-"

"Muggles?" Came a strong masculine voice. "Nope, no muggles for miles. Haven't you three ever been to Godric's Hollow?" said the white haired man. He had lost most of his hair but he had a beard and very bushy eyebrows. He was a sort of a plumpy man and had a nice friendly look to him. His eyes were hazel and his chin stood out farther than his nose. "No" Harry just said quietly. The man stared at Harry and came across his scar. Harry saw his eyes widened but then quickly return to normal as to not draw attention. "Now don't lie Harry…be proud of where you were born" the man said kindly. "So, you noticed?" Harry said. "Of course I noticed" the man stared at him smiling then he bent down to his face and whispered "It's not every day I get to meet Harry Potter" and the man winked. "Besides, what are you doing back here?" Harry raised his eyebrows. 'What was he doing back here? Trying to find another horcrux, he knew that. But how was Harry supposed to find the horcrux? And when he did find it, how would he even know it was a real horcrux?' Harry almost forgot the man had asked him a question. "Oh, umm…to see my parents" Harry replied thinking he could have come up with something better. The man heaved a sigh and looked down at Harry with a sad face, even though he was smiling. "Good people…good souls." He held out hand and shook Harry's, "Kelic Shunpike…I live just down the road" he pointed to a little red brick house on the corner, with white shutters and orange daisies growing from the garden in front. "Shunpike?" Harry repeated. "Oh yes, I know you've probably heard lots of nonsense about my nephew Stan Shunpike but none of it's true. I told them, I said 'you know you have the wrong man, so why are you trying to claim an innocent man?' All the ministry told me was that they needed to bring someone in and he was "a suspect" from the very beginning…Stupid Ministry, aren't what they used to be anymore eh?" The old man finished. "Yeah I know what you mean" Harry told him truthfully, "But that's not where I met Stan. I mean, I met him four years ago when I took the night bus." "Ahh…I see. Well the fella doesn't work there anymore. I believe he's working at Gringott's now." "Oh" Harry replied. "Well I must get going, but if you ever need anything Mr. Potter you can visit me anytime you like. Your friends are of course more than welcome too" Kelic finished, smiling, and shook Harry's hand once again and then Ron's and Hermione's. They watched him walk away sturdily.

"Harry maybe before we start we should check into a room at an Inn or something" Hermione told Harry. Harry looked around the busy street; His eyes landing on _'Shelties Comfort Inn'. _"Ok" Harry replied, "Follow me."

They walked into the Inn and Harry spotted a very old lady indeed. She was sitting behind a counter counting the money. She had grey (almost white hair) tied up in a loose bun; her big glasses made her brown eyes look ten times bigger than their actual size; she certainly looked like she was about to drop down any second. Harry stepped up to the counter cautiously, still staring at the woman. "Umm…excuse me" Hermione asked politely. The lady looked up squinting at them. "Yes, umm…we'd like a room for the night, please" Hermione kept going. They lady just looked at them, with not a very happy look on her face at all. She peered a Hermione, then at Ron and her eyes did a back flip when she saw Harry. The woman smiled and said "Room sixty seven is free" and she shoved a bronze key in Harry's hand. They paid without saying another word to the lady and took off looking for their room.

They finally found it and it was quite nicely decorated. The walls were a deep blood red and the curtains were a very light orange. Ron obviously loved the room. The three single-sized beds were dark wood and maroon colored, while the floor was simply hardwood. "Jackpot" Ron quoted and flung himself on top one of the beds. "This is a great place, just wish the owner was a bit more cheerful" Ron said. Hermione took of her bag and placed it by a chair in the corner of the room and disappeared into the bathroom. Harry went to open the closet door and found himself seeing into another huge room. It had a humungous hot tub that could fit about six people and all around the sides of the room were candles and _wine? _Harry hadn't gone in yet, but peered around and Hermione came out of the bathroom holding up a fragment of something laced and silky. "Somehow I doubt we ordered lingerie" Hermione said with a look of utmost disgust on her face as she threw the garment in the garbage pail. Harry quickly closed the door to the hot tub. "Then don't go in there Hermione" Harry said with a smile on his face. "Why?" Ron got up and over to the twin doors Harry had just been at. He opened them and gasped. "I don't think we asked for a love suite" Ron asked blushing a little with a smile brightly written across his face. They all stood around laughing for a bit sort of lost for words.

"Let's get going. I at least want to visit my parents before tonight" Harry said meekly. Hermione and Ron nodded heading out the door and back out onto the street. Hermione thought it would be nice if Harry bought some flowers for them, so he agreed thinking, _'why didn't he think of that?'_ They went into _'Boutique La Fleur'_ and came out with a dozen pink carnations and one white rose. They stopped and found themselves not even knowing where the cemetery was; and they would have been standing still in that one place if it were not for Hermione, who asked someone off the street. They headed in the direction they were told to go while they talked amongst themselves. "Hermione, what were you thinking about when we were on that hill looking down into Godric's Hollow?" Ron asked out of curiosity. Hermione looked over and had a peculiar look on her face. "Well...it was just…I mean I never noticed it before, but…is it just coincidence that Godric Gryffindor and Godric's Hollow have the same first names?" Hermione asked not really waiting for an answer as she went on, "Do you think maybe Harry was right in coming here? If this is Godric Gryffindor's home then maybe there really is a horcrux here. And I'd bet you anything it's the horcrux that belongs to Gryffindor" She finished smartly. "You've really done your homework on this one haven't you?" Ron asked blown away. "Ron, its just common sense. I mean look at it logically…First there was Tom Riddle's diary; destroyed, and following that there's the ring from Slytherin, which Dumbledore had said was destroyed, then there was the locket that turned out to be a dud, but belonged to Slytherin as well…But…well Harry give me the note" Hermione beckoned. "What note?" Harry asked really not knowing what she meant. "The note that was signed R.A.B. in Slytherin's locket; the note you've been carrying around with you ever since Dumbledore…well, died."

It was true he had been carrying it around with him, close for comfort. He just didn't think it a good idea to through it away. He had kept both the note and the locket safe in his pockets for the longest time not knowing why. He took the note out of his jean pocket and handed it over to Hermione who smiled and started reading to herself. "Ah, see. He said he will see to it that it be destroyed as soon as possible. R.A.B.? Who could R.A.B. be?" asked Hermione. Harry and Ron shrugged. That wasn't as important to Harry as finding the horcruxes; He hadn't really cared about the letters R.A.B. "Well, anyways…I take it the real horcrux like this was supposed to be is destroyed, but I guess we can't be certain" Hermione kept talking. "Well, it's not as important as finding that horcrux Hermione" Ron told her confidedly. She nodded heaving a sigh.

The dirt road led off onto _'Calmer Street' _and from there they took to another road turning left on _'Drogue Drive'_; and then they took a small short cut across a deserted field.

"So what are the other horcruxes we need to find again?" asked Ron. "I know something of Gryffindor's…" "Yes, something of Gryffindor's…and I bet you Hufflepuff's cup is one…" Harry began. They came to a swinging black gate where inside lay a small but easy to spot graveyard. It looked very peaceful and quiet. It didn't take them very long to find Harry's parents. Along side the pathway to the left right beside a huge oak tree was where they lay right beside each other…

_Potter, Lily_

_1952-1991_

_Loving Mother and Wife_

_Potter, James_

_1952-1991_

_Loving Father and Husband_


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, thanx a lot for reviewing...you people are really great reviewers! here's chappy four..hope nothings wrong with it this time...lol...fun time!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: SNAPE'S MISTAKE 

"You've greatly disappointed the Lord, he wants to see you" a dark female voice said out of the darkness. Her eyes were deep and looked as though she hadn't slept in days, even weeks. Her velvet hair covered most of her face and she was pale as ivory. She seemed to be speaking to the man a few feet away from her; his slimy black hair a mess, and his creepy black eyes had not blinked once. He just continued staring at the girl. "I'm very surprised" the woman spoke in a hushed tone, "Didn't think you had it in you." He just kept staring, his face motionless; neither sad, nor angry; no emotion whatsoever.

They were standing in a dark but rather clean hallway. Up on the walls hung heads of house elves and pictures of the darkest looking wizards ever seen. It seemed as though the man had only just gotten there and someone…someone wanted to see him. He stepped out of the main hallway and walked down the corridor. His face was paler than it had been a few weeks before and his black eyes trembled somewhat as he made his way up to a door where inside, it was pitch black. He stepped through and closed the door behind him; he now stood in complete darkness. Someone was in there with him. There was no sound for a few minutes until the man spoke up, "You wanted to see me my Lord."

"Yes…You see I'm having trouble thinking this through, so maybe you can help me…" there was a long moment's pause as the man went on. "And how would I be able to help my great master?" spoke the greasy-haired man, "Surely I am not fit to even have word to word with my Lord. It is truly an honor as always."

"No you are not…" The other man spoke. "Wormtail has of coursebeen completely usless and has started chickeningout for some reason so Bella locked him upstairs in a room with Nagini. Kreacher….a fire." A small cackling voice was then heard, "Nothing would give me more pleasure your greatness" he seemed very happy indeed. The sound of an actual creature or animal came stirring out of the darkness and the greasy-haired man could hear him trying to light a fireplace with matches. A small warmth and brightness illuminated the room.

"I am however pleased you finally managed to _remember_ how to get into this place Severus. Very useful it has been. Now onto business..." A chair stood in the middle of the room where the man was talking from; he was not facing him. "I gave you a chance; a chance to prove yourself, not only to me but to the others as well, and you have thrown it in my face. How is it that my most trustful servant; my most obedient minion has managed to disappoint me?...and if I might add; for the very first time…" The man just stood there in the same spot and spoke not a word, hardly breathing if that. "I am shamed my--" "Of course you are shamed" the other man cut in, "And you should be. You Severus should be shamed of nothing in your life but this. I do not easily forgive; you above everyone else would do well to know that."

"And I do my Lord, I do know that but--" "I do not want to hear your excuses!" the man spat loudly. "You have made me angry Severus and you shall of course pay." The man continued harshly. The fireplace crackled and Kreacher had returned to his sitting place in the corner.

"As you wish my Lord. You know I will not back down on punishment" Severus spoke. "I believe I no longer truly know you Severus. I'm surprised we are still on speaking terms, but if you wish to leave me than I suggest you know this; I was the one who scarred that boy, and I was the one who brought terror and havoc in the world to those who deserve it! I was the one who did right in letting those muggles, muggleborns and mudbloods know who was in charge! They will never understand you the way I do Severus. I admit we have grown close; I feel you could almost be my son but a lot had changed since then and now you have messed up. I was the one who let everyone know that not only myself, but my name alone should be enough to scare them. They should know who rightfully owns them. And I will be the one who will murder that boy. He has escaped me for the longest time, but I've got him now. There's nothing to stop me; and once I have triumphed in killing the boy; if you stand on the opposite side know that you too will die…" And his voice died out.

Severus stood there and almost at once said "I would never abandon my place at your side my Lord. You are everything to me and if I hadn't made that wrong move I would still continue in being your servant. I will until my dying days even if you are…indisposed." "Humph…well, we shall see Severus. You have not so much as impressed me, but you will be given another chance. A small one, but still…I cannot give you a huge opportunity; not now that you have disappointed me. I cannot afford any more mess ups. This boy needs to die and he needs to die soon."

"Indeed master, but how?" Severus asked quietly, "All the attempts you have made; none of them have actually succeeded in killing the boy; he is protected in more ways than one."

"That is true Severus, but I am not about to tell _you_ my very plan." The Lord spoke.

"Of course my master, I completely understand. I know what I did is very unforgiving but if--"

"There shall be no _ifs_ Snape" came the Lord's voice again, "It was him that was supposed to kill the old man and instead, you step in and complete the task for him. You know my meaning of using the boy; you were not to stand in as an extra for him. It was his task and his alone. He would have done if you--" "My Lord, I've already told you Malfoy couldn't--" Snape interrupted. "Do not speak when I am speaking! I understand that Draco may have lost concentration at first, after all he is Lucius'son; but make no mistake; if Draco wanted to save his father as badly as I think he did he would have done it; no questions asked. Then again, he would have worked for the Dark Lord period; no questions asked. When Voldemort tells you he wants you, it's either a yes or death!" spat the Master. A longer moment surpassed with no noise but the crackling fire. "Now with that old fool out of the way, we have gained much more access to Harry. There is no one to protect him now; not his parents; his godfather; or Dumbledore." "What about the Order of the Phoenix sir? There are still some left. Then again they are anything but a match for you my Lord."

"Like I said before Severus; I am not about to tell you my plan. Not until I can trust you again. The Order doesn't matter anymore, they have nothing now. And the ministry are a bunch of fools so they have no clue what's about to happen. As you very well know Severus, I cannot easily be killed" the Lord finished.

"Yes, my Lord I know. But what if Potter's gone and done something stupid? What if he's looking for _them_?" Snape asked cautiously. The Dark Lord took a while before he responded, "Oh he is right now Snape. He will find what he is looking for and he will be sorry he did. Send them Snape and make sure he gets a surprise. You are going to go with them as well." Severus looked as though he understood completely but looked rather shaken at the idea of what he to do. "Yes my Lord" Voldemort heard him say.

Snape took to leaving the room. When he was at the door however the Lord spoke once more, "But I may indeed need you for something bigger. You will help me make another." Snape stood there with no expression on his face and left without another word.

* * *

I know this chapter was kinda short but bare with me, another one will be on its way soon!...you guys got any critisism i'd be more tha happy to hear it!..lol...thanks for the support peoples! 


	5. Chapter 5

hey again guys...thank you SSOOOOO much for reviewing people!...i haven't been on in a while cause of school and such...busy busy...anyhoo, this chapter has A LOT of clues and i give a lot away, if you can catch on to most of it...i like this chapter, but its rather short...sorry, thats just the way it has to be...enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5: DREAMS 

It was now night as Harry, Ron and Hermione had settled into their beds; blankets up to their necks, pillows fluffed up so high; as they stared around the room being illuminated with one lamp on a table beside Hermione. "I'm really glad I visited my parents today, thanks for coming with me guys. It felt so…nice" Harry told the other two. Ron nodded and Hermione smiled. Hermione reached solemnly over and turned off the lamp. Harry felt very sleepy and slowly began to shut his eyes.

_James and Lily were staring down at him; lying in his cradle. A flash of green light illuminated the whole room. His parents were now looking at him through the enchanted mirror of Erised. It was extraordinary how much warmth he could feel, just from their smiling faces staring back at his. The scene switched. The same dream was relapsing over in his head; the one he had been dreaming about for a few months. Flash; Harry parents gone, Flash; Cedric Diggory lying dead, Flash; Sirius disappeared behind the black veil, Flash; Dumbledore's body lay on the ground. _

_The scene changed. Harry was in a cave, much like the one Dumbledore and Harry had visited to grab that fake horcrux. Except the cave rocks were a tinge of red and the water was a crystal blue. Harry turned left and found himself at a three-way road crossing. He took the right one. He was now running down the passageway, his feet almost slipping off of the rocks. Harry came out into an opening; the crystal blue water was still all around him. _

_The scenery changed slightly, as the water turned an icy green and the rocks turned slimy. He was now back in the cave with Dumbledore at his side. Dumbledore bent down looking Harry straight in the eyes. His face was still as old and wrinkly, and his eyes were a royal blue that twinkled. He was speaking to Harry. "He had to do it Harry. He had no choice". _

'_No choice for what?' thought Harry. "Who are you talking about Professor?" Harry yelled out as the scenery changed again. _

_He was at Bill and Fleurs' wedding. They were at the Weasley's. The scenery was exactly as he had imagined it when he had been there. White flowers sprang up everywhere, and there were about forty-or-so white chairs with ribbon and lace on them. Each person wearing a bright luminescent colour; pink, blue, green, or yellow. Harry stood at the side as one of the groomsmen. Ron was standing beside him and on the other side was Charlie; who happened to have been the best man. Percy was present standing there too, along with Fred and George. They were all suited in nice black dress tuxes. _

"_I do"_

_Harry heard Fleur answer, as they stood over to his left. He heard a bunch of murmuring. Fleur was indeed beautiful. Her long silvery hair was now down to her thighs and her porcelain face glowed. Bill was happy as could be; Harry could see his right foot shaking a little, as if he couldn't wait to marry the girl of his dreams. Harry had just noticed Hermione was standing over on Fleur's side. She was dressed in blue, as was Ginny; whom Harry thought looked absolutely stunning. She smiled at him; her eyes shining. He smiled back. _

"_I do"_

_Harry heard again, this time from Bill. Sitting down on some of the benches were Gabrielle; Fleur's little sister, Fleur's parents; whom looked very happy indeed, and of course Ron's parents; Molly was crying as she had a little tissue held tightly in her hand. Mr. Weasley had a huge smile spread across his face, as he comforted his wife. Harry could also see Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, and Lupin. Harry didn't recognize many of them. _

_Harry's eyes wavered to the back of the seating arrangements. He looked away, then almost at once looked back. He thought he had seen, 'But no...why would he be here?... there's no chance of that even happening' Harry thought to himself. 'I must be going crazy...that wasn't real. I'm just seeing things.'_

_Harry looked down as he felt something rubbing against his leg and found it to be Crookshanks. "Harry, Harry" the cat spoke to him. _

"_Ok, I've definitely gone crazy now' Harry told himself._

"Harry! Wake up! Oh Harry, please wake up now!" Harry could hear Hermione's voice. "Wake up mate!" he heard Ron say. Harry quickly raised himself up, "What is it?" he asked as Hermione started to pack up her things in her bag, and Ron was trying to pull Harry up. He felt a cold chill and had to wrap his sweater over him to warm up. "WHAT?" Harry yelled. Hermione pointed towards the frosted window. Harry rushed over, opened it and peered outside…

The only words Harry could find were, "Great…"

* * *

yeah yeah yeah!...its such a relief to finish a chapter...hope you liked it...i have another one coming up, hopefully soon...thanx again for reviewing! and keep reviewing, please!...even if you have nothing nice to say, i like to know peoples opinions...see ya laterz! 


End file.
